Digital Classrooms
' ' Digital Classrooms Because we are now more than a decade into the 21st century and technology is evolving faster than ever, it seems as though it should go without saying that education and classrooms should be attempting to keep up with these advances as much as possible. However, instead educators and administrators are attempting to keep phones and computing devices locked outside institutions of public education. When students have the means to access a world of knowledge at their fingertips via a device in their pocket or book bag, we as educators should be utilizing and educating students on how to maximize these resources to their full potential. As it stands, students are forbidden to use smartphones and tablets because of the distraction and social media outlets for which they are currently using them. Teachers should be redesigning lesson plans to incorporate the technology and media available to students and teachers. “ Mobile devices permit flexibility of learning beyond the walls of the classroom, can empower and engage students in their learning, provide excellent organizational applications, and provide new media presentations such as podcasts and geo-tagging,” (Charles, 2012). Students would be able to interact with lessons in a new and exciting way as well as turn in assignments and stay informed of their class progress. Entire lessons could be planned and carried out in a computer lab for student without access to technology at home. Students without mobile access could be paired with other students for in class participation. Students need to be educated in digital literacy so that they are aware of other ways to utilize their technology besides texting and for Facebook. Digital Divide: For the Disadvantaged Some may concur that the digital classroom is, indeed the present and future. Any other mediums are rapidly becoming ancient history. However, there are a few schools that primary house low socio-economic status students. If there is a school that falls under this want, but lack of resources, there are a few things that can speed up the process of jumping on board with the future. Several teachers can provide a proposal that describes in detail how social media and/or technology can aid, and enhance their students learning capabilities in the classroom. Sometimes the board may have enough money, but will only distribute it out where they see fit. But with a well written and logical proposal, it may influence the board a great deal See: Proposal for technology in the classroom. Some may even try to apply for grants if the school is also on board, but sincerely cannot afford it. Many students already have their own technology equipment (regardless of socio-economic status) and could be allowed to bring theirs in. If this were to be implemented in schools, there would be no great need for a large grant. Technology in the classroom, although intimidating to some, is beneficial in the long run.Technology in the classroom Technology in the classroom may look different at different schools, but as soon as more schools are able to see the positive effects, then it may be a possibility for educators nationwide to have access to these great learning tools.